


Don't Ever Let Me Go (I Can't Breath Without You)

by ooTheJokeroo



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood, Choking, Earplugs, F/M, Hunters, Hurt Derek, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sensory Deprivation, Torture, break ups, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooTheJokeroo/pseuds/ooTheJokeroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is kidnapped after he and Braeden go their separate ways. Derek is held for a couple days and asked no questions, only tortured. Then he learns the hunters kidnapped another pack member. A pack member that Scott and the rest of the pack apparently aren't looking for. Who is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first public fanfiction!!

Derek couldn’t believe he had been taken by hunters again. Braedan had left only hours earlier after their “mutual,” separation. Basically, Derek wanted to see Cora in Brazil, and Braedan had some promising job offers in Canada. Derek kept telling himself it wouldn’t have worked out anyway, but he wishes she was willing to give it a shot. There was probably plenty of work for a mercenary of the supernatural in Brazil, but he had quit therapy for a reason so he tried not to think to hard about his feelings on it. But with his hearing and eyesight taken away while restrained he had plenty of time to think while the hunters took a break from beating him to the brink of death.

Currently he was positioned on his knees with his hands bound above his head with what felt like rope laced with wolfsbane. He was against a smooth concrete wall which he was very grateful for. The constant he could focus on was that concrete wall at his back. It’s important in this type of situation to find a constant something to ground you, and become your anchor. They had put some special foam in his ear and he couldn’t hear a thing. The hunters also duct taped his eyes shut. The only thing he could do was receive the pain, plus the minimal food and water he received at random times. He was pretty sure they were messing with his sense of smell too.

Suddenly the duct tape blindfold was roughly ripped off his face taking some eyebrow with it. Derek immediately shut his eyes due to the bright fluorescent lights, then started tugging at his bonds to try and shield his eyes. Then the earplugs were finally torn from his ears, Derek screamed at the sensory overload, struggling against the wolfsbane laced ropes to cover his ears. “I’ve been in sensory deprivation a long time, too long if I’m having this reaction,” he thought. Hands were waved in front of his face and fingers started snapping at his ears. “What do these hunters want? They haven’t  even asked me any questions.” The only thing they had done to Derek was make him scream and obstruct his senses.

Derek’s vision was still a little blurry, but he could definitely see the syringe coming towards his neck.

****

Derek woke up in a different room with three new hunters, difference was he wasn’t heavily restrained, there was only a small bit of wolfsbane rope separating them from their soon to be deaths. He rose up and growled preparing to shift into his full wolf form.

“Tsk, tsk, I wouldn’t kill us just yet, and I would keep your hands where they are if you don’t want to get shot,” the a petite woman said. The two burly guys with shaved heads waved their weapons threateningly.

“Should I even ask why?” Derek stalled, he was still feeling woozy from the drugs.

“You see, we didn’t bring you here for information about your current pack… or ex-pack.” Derek felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. “We brought you here because: number one, you have an amazing history of hunters capturing you with ease, and number two, we needed some entertainment. The burly skinheads beside her grinned.” “They really need to brush their teeth, I didn’t have a sink for two years and still managed to practice oral hygiene.” Derek thought while he grimaced.

“You see,” she continued. “We were attempting to get information from your old pack-” “Current pack,” Derek snarled. She raised her eyebrows.

“Hmm doesn’t seem like it. Anyway your pack member won’t give up the information we need-”

“Wait, who-” Derek fell to the ground as skinhead number one tased him.

“Stop interrupting!” The woman said feigning irritation. “As I was saying it seems that the both of you have an extremely limited pool of people who would even look for you, forget finding you here.” Derek, tried to pay some attention to the woman, even though he was spasming on the floor, Derek disagreed, Scott and Stiles would never stop looking. They had found him more than once, they had to be doing everything in their power to find that person… Unless it was Peter, and maybe minimal effort for Chris Argent (Stiles certainly wouldn’t be trying very hard.) Or that kid… Daniel was his name? Was he technically pack? Maybe one of the old members went back to Beacon Hills, Isaac could be here! Or Jackson… hopefully not Jackson, Derek silently prayed.

“-So we have decided to test those bonds within the pack,”

“Wait, shit, what did she say?”

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road.” Both Skinheads raised their guns, Derek let out a deep growl as he stood up preparing to shift.

“We will shoot, no sudden moves or your pack member will die with you,” Derek kept his stance for show for a few moments before backing down. The woman smiled sweetly.

“Follow me please,” Derek followed as the skinheads trailed behind. Derek was now 100% sure that they were underground, but he didn’t think he were in Brazil anymore. Derek had hitchhiked there after Braedan in Mexico to meet up with Cora. Now he was glad he planned to surprise her instead of telling her he was coming, now she wouldn’t rush in playing hero.

“Here we are,” She smirked. Derek just shuddered, the door looked eerily similar to Kate’s “Dungeon,” Or whatever hunters call their torture chambers. He wanted to break free of his bonds knowing a pack member was inside, but he knew from experience the only result would be a bullet in his spleen.

The hunter ripped the door open, immediately Derek was hit with the smell of blood, familiar, human blood…. Stiles!?

****

Stiles heart was pounding irregularly as he stared wide-eyed at Derek while struggling for air. The noose around his neck was unforgiving as Stiles wheezed. He attempted to balance on a tilting board on the tips of his toes it looked like a miniature see-saw. Stiles fought to maintain balance on the board while struggling to breath. Stiles was stripped down to his boxers, his body covered in bruises and blood from long slashes across his body from different torture instruments, a few had scabbed over, and some were beginning to scar. His wrists and forearms were bound to a thick stick keeping his arms in a scarecrow formation, like Jesus on the cross. The stick was artistically wrapped in fluorescent yellow aconite vines. Stiles face was a light purple because of the intense pressure on his throat. His mouth was open failing to suck in oxygen. There were different shades of bruises littering his face and torso, some were old.

Derek stared in shock for a few moments because it appeared that Stiles had been here… awhile. He was ready to rip the hunters apart when a new skinhead kicked the board out from under Stiles.

“You see you can attempt to kill, us or save him, but not both.” Loud and soft retching noises were coming from Stiles. His Neck was tilted up, completely baring his throat as he made large jerks with his body. His toes were pointed like a ballerina as he tried to reach the ground to no avail. Derek froze, and just watched, horrified.

“His bondage is poisonous to the touch for your kind so you can not free him, you may only delay the end by holding him,” she smiled morbidly. He snarled at her, freeing himself easily from the ropes on his wrists and ran over to Stiles. Derek grabbed his waist and  balanced Stiles upper body on his shoulder. Stiles frantically sucked in huge gulps of air, and of course after almost dying the first thing he does is attempt to speak. Stiles body was slippery from all the blood, sweat and he was freezing, another clue which told him he was no longer in Brazil. The woman spoke over Stiles incoherent rambling.

“The door is open Derek, you may leave whenever you wish. Unfortunately Stiles here cannot, that is his punishment for not telling us what we asked.” She briskly turned around and all the hunters followed her out of the room.

Of course, Stiles was still attempting to communicate while catching his breath. “Dooouhhh lehhhuuu gah,” he repeated while struggling against Derek.

“What? Stiles just shut up and relax.” Stiles took a deep breath

“Don’t… let...go,” he said in barely a whisper, his voice was so raspy Derek almost didn’t understand him.

“Stiles I’m not going to-”

“Don’t… let… go,” he repeated although this time it sounded more like a cry, but for Stiles’ dignity's sake he pretended that was an after effect of the noose. Derek took a deep breath of his own while trying to maintain his grip on a struggling Stiles.

“Stiles,” he said as calm as he possibly could. “I need you to relax or I will let go.” Stiles body froze for a moment then he struggled even harder. Then Derek realized a different choice of words might have been better. Stiles’ feet tried to find purchase on Derek’s hips as if he was trying to pin him there. Then he began hyperventilating. Derek could feel water drip onto his back and he smelled tears.

“No! Please… God Derek… Don’t let…

“Stiles! I am not going to let go! I need you to stop moving so I won’t have to let go because you're too slippery! Stiles struggling came down to small twitching, but he was still tense and shaking from the fear and the cold air. Derek started to re position the both of them so he could get a better hold on Stiles. Stiles breaths immediately started hitching and he started whimpering in a calm, fake way “Don’t let me go.” Each time sounded more vulnerable than the last.

“Don’t let go.”

“Don’t let go.”

“Please, don’t let go,”

Derek responded calmly each time “I won’t let go.”

“I’m not going to let go.”

Although, thankfully, Derek found a position quickly, and stilled. Stiles still kept repeating “don’t let go.” It sounded more like a broken record then as if he were actually asking Derek, but every time when Derek responded “I got you, I won’t let go,” Stiles seemed to breath a little easier even though he was still twitching around Derek while shivering. He held on to Stiles a little tighter, Stiles stank of fear, pain, blood, piss, and sweat. Derek knew Stiles had never been kidnapped to this extreme before. He probably never had to literally depend on someone for his next breath before either, but Derek could relate, Stiles held him for 2 hours in a pool while he was paralyzed. That had been terrifying, and now Stiles was in the same position and probably has the same amount of trust for Derek as Derek had for Stiles in that pool. So Derek was completely willing to keep saying “I’m not going to let go,” because if Stiles needed that to remain calm that was okay with him.

There was a constant ticking noise in the room, even though Derek couldn’t see it from his angle he knew it was a clock.

“Don’t let-”

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek interrupted. Stiles tensed up a little more

“Can you see the clock?” he asked. Stiles sniffed.

“Yeah,”

“What time is it?”

“Why?”

“Why, What?” Derek asked confused.

“Why do you need to know what time it is?” Stiles coughed out. Derek was glad he could smell some slight annoyance on Stiles instead of that choking fear.

“Um, because I would like to know?”

Stiles breath hitched again.

“Oh why did I even say anything? I always make things worse!" Derek thought.

“It doesn’t matter what time it is Derek, ok? There wasn’t a clock at the school when I held you above water for two hours!”

“Actually there was a cl-”

“Well okay, I wasn’t watching it!” Stiles voice raised an octave. “I wasn’t watching the clock saying to myself, ok in five minutes I’ll let Derek drown because I have somewhere to be besides saving his life... a.. and-” Stiles heart began to race again.

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted. “I. Am. Not. Letting. You. Go. Understood?”

“You will,” Stiles whispered.

“Look, I know you don’t trust me but I wouldn’t-”

“No, you don’t get it” Stiles stopped him. “Derek,” he said a cry in his throat. “No one’s coming.”

“What? Stiles, what are you talking about?”

“Scott kicked me out of the pack, I mean he didn’t explicitly say that, but that’s what it feels like” Derek was stunned. How could Scott do that to Stiles, it definitely isn’t because Scott is trying to “protect” him from danger.

“Because I killed someone.”

“Oh.”

Derek knew it would happen to one of them eventually, and to be honest he thought it would be Stiles. People go after him because he is considered the “weakest” member. What Scott doesn’t understand, may never understand is humans will often fight harder and dirtier than wolves because they can’t sense power from their opponents. Wolves feel the power and submit to a wolf with more power, but humans will fight tooth and nail to the end if that’s what they need to do to survive. Scott will usually get people to submit to his power if he reveals himself to them. Stiles doesn’t have anything to show, but a spark he doesn’t understand. So Scott's philosophy doesn’t quite work for all members of the pack.

“I never got to explain to Scott, it was self-defense, I had too,” Stiles let out a sob. Derek needed to distract and calm him down.

“I’m sure your dad is looking for you with the others,” it became apparent this was obviously the wrong thing to say.

“Theo, he, he, attacked my dad, I don’t even know where the hell Scott was. The doctors said some of my dad’s injuries are severe.. and,” he gulped. “And his heart,” Stiles let out a shaky breath. “He’s developing more heart problems because of stress, and he has to stay in the hospital for over a month so they can regulate his heart and injuries.”

“I told my dad, that I was going to stay with Malia, which was so stupid, if I told him I was going to stay with Melissa he would have asked her about me. I was just going to stay at my house. My dad isn’t expecting me to come check on him either cause I said I needed time to sort some things out, but I didn’t mean a week and a half, I meant-”

“Wait, you’ve been here a week and a half!”

“Yeah, at least I think so I’ve been judging it by the clock only.”

Derek was beyond furious, he was livid, he clenched his grip around Stiles. How could his entire pack including his so called girlfriend not realize he’s been missing for a week and a half? Maybe longer! Judging by Stiles’ head wounds he could have been knocked out for a couple hours to a whole day!

“But what I meant for some time was like three days! Not this long! The hunters showed me on their laptop yesterday that I’m not a missing person Derek.” Stiles let out a sob.

“Their lying,” Derek said, no way Scott, Malia, Melissa, and the Sheriff didn’t know Stiles was missing by now, they couldn’t.

‘After, everything that’s happened... I wouldn’t blame them for not seeking me out.”

“Stiles a pack is supposed to support you no matter what-”

“Yeah, then where were you when shit started to hit the fan, again.”

“Stiles, that’s not fair I needed time too. With Kate coming back, to thinking I was turning human when I was actually evolving into something more powerful-”

“I know, I know, I’m just freaked out about my approaching doom,” Stiles laughed weakly. “You know words are my only defense.”

“Don’t be scared, I won’t let go.”

“Didn’t you hear me Derek,” Stiles said exasperated. “There. Is. No. One. Coming. And even with your werewolf strength you can’t hold me up forever and you can’t untie me. The hunters said if you pushed yourself you could maybe do four days tops without food, water, and sleep. That’s longer than a human, kudos to werewolf strength, but either way I don’t…” Derek couldn’t hear it in his voice, but he could feel the tears start to drip down his back.

“No,” Derek said.

“De-”

“No, I’ll figure it out, you will make it out of here… I promise,” Derek whispered the last part. The last time he made a promise was to his three betas, when he told them they would have a better life…

Derek hoped he didn’t just jinx it.

“Hey Derek,” Stiles said.

“Yeah.”

“It’s 7:49, am or pm I can’t say.”

“Thanks Stiles.”

“Wow, is Derek Hale gracious for something I did, I guess you really have evolved.”

“Shut up Stiles.”


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was starting to get serious muscle cramps. Stiles wasn’t heavy, in fact he was skin and bones which was another thing Derek was worried about, but Derek was beginning to feel Stiles’ weight anyway. He hadn’t had anything to eat or drink in God knows how long and he was starting to feel the effects. There wasn’t a lot of positions he could change to, so he was stuck in the same position and his body was starting to protest. His left arm seized up and he held back a grunt. 

“Derek if you need to-” 

“I’m not letting go Stiles.”

“No, listen, if you need a break just get that piece of wood I was balancing on before.” 

“You could barely breath with that,” Derek grimaced. 

“I know, I know, but you need to take a break before you collapse.”

“I’m no where near-” 

“Exactly, I will live longer with breaks Derek, okay? We shouldn’t wait until you DO collapse, that isn’t great planning” Stiles Interrupted. Derek was silent for a moment. Stiles was right, Derek needed a break before he couldn’t hold Stiles up any more. 

“Okay, but only for a little while.” Derek winced as another muscle spasmed. 

“I have to let go completely so I can get it, okay?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah, just get it quickly.” Stiles took in a deep breath while Derek lowered him. 

“Ready?” 

“Yep,” Stiles said, clipped. Derek let go, immediately Stiles started to struggle and retch. Derek grabbed the miniature see-saw board and quickly shoved it under Stiles’ feet. Only the pads on the front of Stiles' feet touched the board. Stiles had to balance on the see-saw or he wouldn’t be able to breath. He kept taking shallow breaths trying to get as much air as possible into his lungs. 

“Stiles say something,” Derek demanded. Stiles gave him a short grunt. 

“No, say something if you get in trouble in this position I need some way to know.” 

Stiles attempted to swallow, and grunted again, but it sounded more like a sigh. Stiles rolled his eyes and started snapping his fingers. 

“Ok, I guess that works,” Derek said. Just do that to wake me up ok, I need to sleep, but I’ll be right here.” Stiles grunted again. “Wake me up in an hour,” he pointed to the clock that read 6:34. Derek knew that sleeping was probably the worst thing he could do in this situation, but he needed to sleep. If he couldn’t eat or drink the most beneficial thing he could do for the both of them was sleep. Derek wished there was something else for Stiles to stand on, but the room was bare. There could be something in another room, but Derek wouldn’t dare leave Stiles here like this. He laid down at Stiles feet, listening to his soft wheezing, “Only an hour,” he thought as he drifted to sleep.

***

Derek woke to soft whooshing sounds and snaps, “that’s weird,” he thought. Then Derek remembered where he was and immediately shot up. Stiles feet were limp and his eyes were blank, but he kept snapping his fingers. Derek hosted him up regretting his decision to sleep. One problem, Stiles wasn’t breathing. 

“Come on Stiles, Derek begged bouncing him up and down like a child.” “I got you, I’m sorry, please breath,” Stiles slowly breathed in, it sounded wet like his throat was full of saliva, then he let out a wet cough and kept coughing into Derek’s shoulder. Stiles was completely limp in Derek’s arms, but his heartbeat was strong at least.   
“What happened?” Derek asked after Stiles had a good hold on his breathing. 

“I kept,” Stiles swallowed and took a deep breath. “I kept drifting, and then I lost my footing on the wood and couldn’t find it again,” Stiles took another deep breath. 

“How long was I out?” Derek asked. 

“About… an hour.”

“You know I can hear when you're lying right? Seriously, how long?

“Uhh, to be honest I wasn’t really watching the clock, but probably like, maybe around… Twelve hours. 

Twelve hours! Stiles no wonder… I told you to wake me up after ONE hour!” 

“Hey, I am looking out for my survival okay, you get more rest, you can hold me up longer.” 

“Not if you suffocate yourself Stiles,” Derek said exasperated by Stiles’ stupidity. “You should have woken me.” Derek should have woken the moment Stiles breathing and heart rate changed. Derek was beginning to think the wolfsbane was affecting him anyway, even though he hasn’t touched it. 

“Sorry,” Stiles whispered. 

“It’s ok,” Derek whispered back. 

“So, did you visit Cora, after Braedan?” Stiles asked after a moment of silence. 

“I was on my way there actually-” 

“So she’ll be wondering where you are then,” Stiles interrupted. Derek pursed his lips. 

“No, I was planning on surprising her.” 

“Oh, what about Braedan?” 

“We split up. I didn’t tell her where I was going. I just said I was heading South.” Derek said tersely. 

“Um, ok, really!? No one knows where you are?,” Stiles shouted. 

“No one knows where you are!” Derek shot back. 

“Yeah, but how many times have I been kidnapped compared to the times you’ve been kidnapped! The last time you were kidnapped you were in Mexico and got de-aged by your psychotic ex-jaguar! And the only way we knew where you were was because of Lydia, If we didn’t have Lydia you would be sitting in a tomb 15 years old, forever!

“Wow, way to hit below the belt.” Derek grumbled. 

“No, you know what I think you need to hear this. Whether it be Braeden, Cora, or...Or Peter, for whatever reason. Actually Peter is probably a horrible person to tell. Yeah, tell anyone, but Peter. Except if you really want to tell Peter, because Peter is better than no one at all, but just know I strongly advise against it. Anyway, just tell anybody, except maybe a few people who don’t perhaps have your best interest… Where. You. Are!”

“Why so they can rush in playing hero and die trying to rescue me?” 

“No Derek, so they can help you,” Stiles said in way as if he were talking to a child. 

“Oh, so you can die trying to save me then?” 

“Woah, woah, woah. Who said I was coming in guns a blazing? Don’t get me wrong I’ll come to your rescue, but I’ll probably be in the back of, I don’t know, all of the powerful supernatural people we know!? Like literally you know enough people, more than one person will come to help you.”

“Okay, fine, I get it, I messed up.” 

“Thank you! It’s okay though, we learn from our mistakes Derek.”

“Shut up Stiles.”

There was a long silence for a while. “listen I didn’t think I could sleep in this position but I’m about to.”

“Go right ahead,” Derek said. And in less than in a minute Stiles was asleep. Derek was mad because Stiles was right, it was stupid of him to leave the country without letting someone know, and now they were stuck here with no one but each other to rely on. Derek needed to figure out a way to get them out of here, and deal with Scott when he got back. Derek could careless if Stiles stole the moon, he had done so much for the pack and after Stiles is forced to do something he obviously didn’t want to, but had too, he’s forced from the pack. “What the hell happened while I was away?” 

Derek was sick of being put in this position again and again. He was sick of this… helplessness, he was a fucking werewolf for God’s sake and he couldn’t fend off three humans to save one! Derek was finished watching everyone he loved either die or get hurt. He grabbed the rope on Stiles’ neck to try and pull it apart not caring about the pain. He regretted that decision as soon as he made it. Derek screamed and let go immediately his hands burning. He tried to look at them, but he couldn’t see with the tears in his eyes. Derek fell to his knees, Stiles was choking above him. Derek felt a heaviness settle over him the wolfsbane was affecting his head. He was going to faint.   
“No, no, no, no.” He thought The wolfsbane was going to knock him out. “Holy shit, no.” He was going to faint and Stiles was going to die. With the last of his strength he laid down under Stiles and shifted. 

Before he went under Derek felt Stiles feet digging into his fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is really short. I'm so glad people like this though!!! Thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I haven't updated in awhile, but life got busy, sorry. Thanks for all the support on this story!!

*Stiles’ POV* 

Stiles awoke to a scream, and then he couldn’t breathe. “Oh my god, he let go. The son of a bitch let go while I was fucking asleep.” he thought. He started struggling with all he had, but it was useless. Stiles looked down to see Derek kneeling at his feet. “Is he literally going to stay while I die, what a fucking-” then Stiles saw the burns on Derek’s hands. Did he... The fucking dick had touched the WOLFSBANE ropes, wow! Derek was going to pass out too, Stiles could see it. And Stiles was going to die. Holy shit, he was going to die. Stiles saw black spots, a feeling he was all too familiar with, but this time he wouldn’t wake up on his bedroom floor after a panic attack. 

His body hurt, he could feel every muscle strain. Stiles thought he knew he was going to die, Stiles thought he knew he wasn’t getting out of this, but he really didn’t. Stiles forgot about that while Derek was here, because Derek fucking owed him, Stiles had saved his life more than once, and under that leather jacket Derek was secretly a good person with morals. Stiles could feel blood vessels start to pop in his eyes. He couldn’t struggle anymore, just give a few twitches, his body was done even if his heart wasn’t. 

Then Stiles felt something under his feet and with the last of his energy he stood. Stiles took a short breathe, then his body gave out, and he was choking again. Stiles was seriously amazed at his fucking will to live at this point as he stood again on his weak limbs and took in more air. Every fiber in his body hurt, as he struggled to stay standing. Every couple of seconds he would collapse again, then struggle to stand. 

“Why is Derek such a fucking idiot,” Stiles wondered what was possibly going through Derek’s head when he decided he should touch the poisonous wolfsbane ropes. How did that conversation go in his head? “I am the almighty powerful werewolf, I can do anything, I can withstand any pain cause I’m a super badass wolfman, like, really, no Derek, just no. 

At least Stiles was able to sort of stand on his own by now, and breath properly at the same time. “There you go Stiles, just think of the positives,” he whispered to himself. He needed something to drink, badly. He hasn’t had any water for… Stiles looked at the clock. Woah... it had almost been... two days since Derek showed up. They really needed to get out of here. 

“Wait is Derek even alive, why did I assume he was just sleeping?” Stiles asked himself. Stiles gave wolf Derek a soft, but firm kick in the ribs. “Hey, Derek, you alive?” Derek snorted and started to move. Stiles was seriously concerned that Derek was about to roll over.   
“No, no, no. Derek stay!” Derek twitched a little bit then stilled. 

“Good Derek, just don’t move... at all… You can breath, and wake the hell up, but other than that stay perfectly still.” Derek was massive, definitely bigger than when Stiles first saw him full on actual wolf shift. 

“Maybe you were just a baby wolf,” Stiles said to sleeping Derek. “Wait, but you're like huge, and that wasn’t a dick joke not that you're not well equipped in your nether regions,” Stiles rambled. “I’m talking about your body. Your wolf body, because I’m almost as tall as you in your human body.” Stiles continued 

“So, are you full grown, or are you a like a wolf toddler? I mean you act like a toddler, but your bigger than a bear, actually you're as big as a dire wolf, and they’re extinct! I actually don’t know if there’s a difference in size because I haven’t seen either in real life. I also don’t know if that's good or just sad because I’ve seen a lot of weird shit that shouldn’t exist, but bears exist, and dire wolves existed, but they’re also common knowledge. Wait… oh my god! Are the remains of dire wolves just dead werewolves?” Stiles looked down at Derek. “Not that you would answer me if you were awake anyway,” Stiles grumbled. 

Since Stiles could properly stand, instead of focusing on air now Stiles take a look at his bonds. Whoever had tied him up obviously knew what they were doing. His arms were under a lot of stress when there was nothing beneath his feet, but the restraints had never tightened afterwards. The knots always stayed in the same place. It was a good thing too, Stiles fingers weren’t numb and they were still a fully functional normal flesh tone. Although the cold might put an end to that. 

When Stiles tugged, one of the scabs on his left arm was pulled and a small stream of blood crawled down his bicep. Stiles was thankful the hunters didn’t do anything to drastic in the week and a half they had him. They could have done a lot worse, which made Stiles think they were amateurs. The group was small and incohesive, there had been a lot of arguments when they were “torturing,” Stiles. Actually for most of it he’d been asleep, but when he would wake up there would only be small cuts and bruises, some would scar, but most would disappear. They would ask him the same questions again and again without putting the reinforcement of pain behind it. 

Stiles looked down at Derek. “They probably didn’t really know what they were doing. I mean just because you work out, and have huge muscles, doesn’t mean you know how to torture a person.” Stiles told Derek. “At first, they would hit me again and again, then after I didn’t answer their questions then they brought out these fucking scary looking knives. I’ll admit when the hunters rolled out their giant medieval knife collection, I started sweatin a little, but one of them was worried about cutting too deep, he didn’t want me to bleed out. Meanwhile, the woman, aka bitch #1 wanted the big guy with the tribal tattoos to make me scream.” Stiles continued. 

“There are ways to cut a person without making them bleed out, all of the hunters didn’t seem to know that, which I find odd. Not that I’ve experienced that or done that to a person, I’m not a psychopath, I just get bored and research weird shit. You’ve probably done that to a person, I can definitely see that going down. I won’t bother to ask you when your conscious, you’ll just sigh, and Not. Say. A. Word. Like, really Derek? And you wonder why you were a person of interest.” Stiles rasped. He has to stop talking because his mouth and throat were killing him. He needed water and food, but water first. 

“Wow, all this suffocation has sure been making me thirsty.” Stiles blurted out. He sighed, Stiles needed water and his meds urgently. Stiles felt Derek move under him.   
“Hey whatcha up too Derek? You should really stay still.” Derek kept moving, Stiles started to wobble, with the way he was tied he almost had no balance. He was lucky he could stand on that wooden piece of shit as long as he did. 

“Derek,” Stiles voice trembled. “You really need to sta-” 

He fucking slipped. Stiles was struggling, uselessly, to stay alive yet again. His feet tried to find purchase on Derek’s fur, but of fucking course Derek rolled over as soon as Stiles was off him. Stiles was able to give him a sharp kick in the side, then Derek moved away even further. Stiles could feel himself drift… 

**Derek’s POV** 

Derek woke up groggy, he felt like he had been drugged. Derek felt something poke his side so he moved away from it, he wasn’t ready to be awake yet. It was odd he was in his wolf form and on a smooth surface instead of his bed, but he didn’t particularly want to question it right now. “Oh yeah, the hunters” he thought. “Oh shit, Stiles!” Derek immediately shifted, grabbed Stiles and manhandled him into the position they were in before.” 

“Stiles, I-” Stiles coughing interrupted whatever Derek was going to say. Once he got control of his breathing Stiles didn’t give Derek room to talk. 

“No, Derek, I don’t want to hear it. I know you have some masochistic tendencies, but can you just not while my life is on the line, like, really!?” Stiles rasped while shifting a little. “And I can see your boxers didn’t survive your shift from the view I have. That’s awesome. And really Derek, rubber duck boxers. Don’t deny it, I can see the fabric.” Stiles snorted. Derek could feel his ears turn red.

“Well, what was I supposed to do?” Derek growled.

“Not, whatever you did, bad decision making skills, bad wolf!” Derek huffed. 

“Are you ok?” Derek asked. 

“No Derek, I am the farthest thing from ok right now, but I think I have an idea to get me out of this… Alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited for my first fanfic! Please write a comment and kudos the story!!


End file.
